El poder real de la armadura de Seducción!
by Lady Kiam
Summary: Y exactamente ¿cuántas veces Erza había usado la armadura de seducción?, pues en realidad solo una, pero es porque el verdadero poder de esta armadura es muy especial y no puede usarse a la ligera… pero es que ¿alguien necesita el poder de la armadura de seducción?...


**NOTA: si no sabes sobre el especial del "Intercambio de trajes", ni de la armadura de seducción, por favor, no leas esto aún y lee el especial de FAIRY TAIL.! Lo podrás encontrar por medio de google buscando "especial Intercambio de trajes Fairy Tail"**

En fin… tuve una idea medio rara de como alguna vez Erza había usado la armadura de seducción, porque… no lo sé XD solo se me ocurrió por culpa de mucho chocolate supongo. Este fic no contiene nada de parejas ni nada XD es solo una manera de calmar a mi mente que tiene ideas raras con estos personajes que no me perteneces si no a Mashima sensei.

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n

**El poder real de la armadura de Seducción!**

_**Y exactamente ¿cuántas veces Erza había usado la armadura de seducción?, pues en realidad solo una, pero es porque el verdadero poder de esta armadura es muy especial y no puede usarse a la ligera… pero es que ¿alguien necesita el poder de la armadura de seducción?...**_

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n

- Reedus, es un excelente dibujo! – La maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail hacía un amable cumplido a su compañero de Gremio, el gran dibujante de Fiore, Redus.

- Gracias Erza san – respondía mientras pintaba otra obra – eso fue hace bastante tiempo no es verdad?- comentó sin deja de lado su nuevo dibujo.

-Es cierto!, el cambio de trajes fue sin duda algo entretenido – diciendo esto comenzaba a recordar, gracias a la obra de su compañero, como hacía tiempo los miembros de Fairy Tail habían "decidido" cambiar de trajes entre ellos, sin duda a algunos les había quedado la ropa de otros, mientras que para algunos todo este cambio había sido rarísimo e incómodo. En sus manos tenía un dibujo que plasmaba aquel día, se veía como los trajes eran vestidos por diferentes personas, pero una rubia estaba completamente sonrojada parada detrás de una de las columnas del gremio, tratando por todos los medios de cubrirse – Ese día fue divertido!

- No para todos – acotó Mira sonriente acercando la orden de Reedus a su mesa – Lucy no estaba muy alegre ¿no crees? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- No lo comprendo, a ella es a la que mejor le quedó el cambio de vestuario – respondió recordando lo bien que le había acentuado las curvas a la Lucy.

- No fue divertido para nada –Lucy sentada algo desganada en la barra había susurrado aquello por lo bajo, pero no tanto para que Erza no la escuchara.

La pelirroja se acercó a la maga celestial con algo de inquietud - No a todas les podría quedar el traje de seducción!, deberías haberlo mostrado con orgullo! – Claramente la maga celestial no estaba de acuerdo ya que ahora la miraba con una cara de completa de negación hacia la idea, ese traje sin duda había sido el más sugerentemente pervertido que había usado en toda su vida…- Aunque entiendo – acotó Escarlett bajando la mirada-… que es difícil usarlo en realidad – Lucy la miró sorprendida, normalmente Erza no era la persona que pensaba que usar un traje como aquel era algo indecente, pero de seguro se había puesto en sus zapatos, o eso pensó – No tiene sentido usar el traje de seducción si no piensas usarlo en todo su potencial! Comprendo!, el día que desees usarlo para alguna misión avísame, te lo prestaré con gusto! – terminó diciendo, tomando las manos de la rubia, y emocionada por ayudar a una Nakama. Lucy solo asintió sabiendo muy bien que jamás le pediría ese traje a la maga de equipamiento, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Todo su potencial?, que tipo de potencial tiene un traje como ese? – ahora era Cana quien hablaba sentada en una de las mesas cercanas que compartía con algunos miembros femeninos de Fairy Tail. Levy y Juvia estaban ahí.

- En realidad obtienes alguna habilidad especial usando un traje asi? – preguntó también Lissana acercándose al grupo.

- Verán, el traje de seducción es mi último recurso, es tan poderoso que solo lo eh usado una vez – explicó seriamente Scarlett. Todas se quedaron mirándola algo dubitativas, era realmente que tenía algún poder especial o solo dejaba al enemigo masculino demasiado… emocionado? – fue hace casi dos años, bueno, casi nueve si contamos lo de Tenrou– comenzó a relatar Scarlett – fue unas dos semanas antes de iniciar los exámenes para clase S, había peleado con más de 200 enemigos en uno de los trabajos más difíciles que había tenido como mago clase S. Aunque los enemigos eran débiles y pensé que había ganado la batalla, no contaba con que su líder era poderoso, él era tremendamente poderoso…ah, ahora que pienso ustedes ya lo conocen.

-Eh?... no me digas que fue alguien de nuestros antiguos enemigos?- preguntó Cana ahora mucho más interesada.

-A decir verdad, él actualmente es un mago de un gremio amigo.

- De un gremio amigo? Quien es?- preguntó Levy, ahora dejando de lado su libro.

- Alguien que bebe mucho.

- Bacchus!?- preguntaron al unísono todas las magas, salvo Mira, quien se mantenía tranquila con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Así es, creo que les comenté que lo conocí en una misión, bueno creo que olvidé comentar que él fue mi oponente también, en fin, no podía ganarle, no importaba que tanto usara mis armaduras, hasta que bueno… tuve que hacerlo – dijo casi algo apenada.

- Y entonces que pasó Erza san!?- era ahora Juvia la que decidió preguntar.

- Lo sometí… usando la armadura de seducción – todas las magas estaban sorprendidas, y por qué no decirlo, también intrigadas en saber que exactamente había pasado.

- Erza, ¿qué diablos sucedió?, ¿cómo pudiste derrotarlo con… eso? – Cana no lo comprendía, ella conocía bastante bien a Bacchus ahora, ya que eran amigos de copas, y sabía que un montón de tipas semidesnudas no le provocaban nada a este, quien parecía más interesado en probar nuevos tipos de licor en cualquier bar.

- Pues… dije que lo sometí, no que le haya ganado – ahora las magas amigas solo la miraban expectantes, porque no tenía sentido, entonces ¿qué diablos significaba "someter"? – en fin, pude terminar la misión y regresé al gremio y lu-

- E-Es-Espera – interrumpió una muy MUY malpensada Cana – como que lo "sometiste"? – porque esa era la pregunta que todas las chicas querían que respondiera.

- Bueno, yo ya no tenía poder mágico más que para una transformación, por eso decidí usar la armadura, y mi plan surtió efecto, Bacchus no pudo atacarme, aunque dudo que lo recuerde, él realmente estaba ebrio, bueno después de todo aquello regresé al gre-

- Pe-Pero Erza san eh… Juvia no entendió el significado de "someter"? – Ahora Juvia demasiado roja era la que preguntaba.

- ah… el poder de la armadura de seducción te dá el poder de obligar a alguien del sexo opuesto a acatar una orden, bueno… eso dijo el dueño. Habíamos peleado tantas horas que ambos estábamos cansados, pero él tenía aun magia… sabía que me iba a derrotar pero, esa armadura me salvó. Debo decir que me sentí aliviada…

- Que orden le diste Erza? - Lucy ahora era la que no podía imaginar que le había pedido al ebrio de Bacchus.

- bueno, no pude pensar en mucho… solo dije

*Flashback*

En un desolado paramo rocoso se veía como dos ráfagas de luz chocaban enérgicamente, ahí estaban dos magos sumamente poderosos enfrentándose completamente cansados, agotando sus últimas reservas de magia.

- Vamos Titania! No podrás derrotarme! aunque debo admitir que nunca me había divertido tanto en una pelea! – un hombre de piel morena hablaba, en una de sus manos sostenía algún licor y con la otra se impulsaba para esquivar algunas espadas de su oponente. Parecía mareado pero aun así extrañamente parecía que lograba más poder cuando sorbía aquel líquido alcohólico.

-Eres un gran oponente! Si dejaras de ser un ladrón, estoy seguro que muchos gremios estarían felices de tenerte en sus filas! – Erza Escarlett hablaba, sin dejar de atacar a su poderoso y rápido contrincante, le tenía respeto ya que muy pocas veces podía batirse con un rival tan a su nivel. Este hombre podía llegar a ser un mago respetable si se lo proponía, había sido justo con la pelea, no había usado ninguna artimaña e incluso había atacado a dos de sus compañeros ladrones que aún estaban en pie cuando habían intentado atacarla por detrás, ya que según él, eso no era de caballeros.

-Eso es imposible! Tengo demasiados crímenes en mi historia como para que un gremio me quiera, déjate de tonterías – Respondía sin dejar de atacar, era verdad, él estaba siendo buscado por muchos lugares, era imposible para él pensar en una vida decente en algún gremio, incluso si era una de sus metas, él sabía que era imposible.

- Lo digo en serio!, incluso Fairy Tail estaría feliz de tener un mago que se bate con un clase s!

-déjate de estupideces! Te demostraré que soy más fuerte que cualquier gremio! – terminó diciendo, llenó de ira incrementando sus ataques hasta destrozar parte de la armadura de purgatorio que Erza tenia puesta. Y de pronto, ocurrió, la armadura comenzó a agrietarse, destrozándose y regresando a la armadura inicial de su ama.

- *Maldición, ahora qué hago?* - pensó Erza alejándose y evitando los ataques de Bacchus, ella no tenía más magia -* piensa Erza, piensa que armadura aún puedes usar* - todas sus armaduras poderosas habían sido ya usadas y no tenía ninguna que lograra equipar sin usar más magia de la que tenía, y no podía convocar algunas porque las había mandado a reparar para el examen de clase S que sería dentro de dos semanas, pero de pronto lo recordó "esa armadura" que había comprado, en una oferta con algunas otras armaduras -* oh… no…esa no, es… ah… demonios…no queda otra!* - se acercó corriendo a Bacchus, sin duda en sus ojos, sin un dejó de miedo y lo dijo, ahora con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas - Armadura de seducción!

El brillo segó a Bacchus por un segundo y al siguiente, vio a Scarlett… demasiado, exageradamente e inconcebiblemente… sexy. Sus voluptuosos pechos eran cubiertos con algo sumamente revelador, casi no cubrían nada, y ni que decir de su pieza principal, no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Hacia un horrible, extraño, fuerte y impúdico calor que lo estaba quemando por dentro, todo se movía en cámara lenta y eso solo hacía que se fijase más en ese cuerpo que venía corriendo hacia él, unos pechos bamboleándose demasiado y parecía que ese traje se soltaría en cualquier momento, solo habían sido dos segundos que sus ojos se posaron en esa figura, cuando de pronto sintió como su cuerpo no respondía. Una voz lo sacó de su extraña visión – quédate abajo – escuchó, con una voz sumamente suave, Erza ahora estaba frente a él, a unos 10 centímetros con el rostro sumamente sonrojado. Quizás sus oídos y su exuberante imaginación le estaban jugando una broma, pero eso había sonado tan pervertido, que de pronto yacía en el piso… no por el pedido de esa sexy y pervertida voz, sino porque la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz, era incontenible… Bacchus se estaba desangrando.

Fin del Flashback

Todas las magas de Fairy Tail que habían escuchado el relato estaban sonrojadas pero igualmente con una gota de sudor en sus frentes, salvo Mira, quien seguía con su tranquila sonrisa y Cana… que estaba con una cara extrañada y decepcionada.

Definitivamente la armadura de seducción era poderosa, pero ¿realmente había alguien que pudiera usarla a parte de Erza? … esa era una pregunta que nadie quería responder…

No aun.

n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n

Hola mundo XD me maté de la risa con mi propia imaginación, pobre Bacchus!, aunque creo que fue feliz por unos segundos, jeje… la idea era que alguien usara la armadura de seducción aparte de Erza, no quería que fuese Lucy XD pero esto salio por mucho chocolate XD. Me cae bien Bacchus, asi que… lo usé. XD aun no pude actualizar mi otro Fic, T-T lo lamento tengo un bloqueo con esa historia! "Pesadillo o realidad" deberá esperar… si quieren leerla por si acaso, está aquí:

Damn!, en fin, espero que como disculpa les haya gustado este… amo el gruvia pero no pude evitar escribir esto jeje.

Por cierto, tengo una idea de que pasó con Bacchus y como se volvió bueno XD, y si quieren la escribo, pero creo que esta historia quedará arruinada si lo hago… así que lo haré si hay algunos reviews por lo menos más de tres XD. Suerte y gracias por leer!


End file.
